fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! 7 Treasures - Episode 007
Envoys Summary Representatives Allison, TJ, and junior Maxen Jordon are called into the headmaster's office before Harrison. The headmaster tells the three to be seated but they are not in trouble. The headmaster reminds them that Majestic High School is not the only school that encompasses dueling into their curriculum, citing several other schools, totaling in 16 across the district inside of and beyond Majestic City. The headmaster explains that he has been working with other headmasters and they have agreed to the prospect of a tournament in a few months. The headmaster explains that he would like the three of them, lead by Harrison to participate in the tournament, in which each shcool will submit four duelists to represent them or, for a cooler word, to be envoys. Harrison politely interjects and tells Allison that he wanted to discuss this with her this morning. The headmaster says that in a week, there will be a few exhibition matches and he wants TJ, Allison, and Maxen to represent Majestic Academy. TJ is excited and Maxen agrees to it. Allie thought she was still in detention. The headmaster tells her that if she agrees, she will receive a pardon for slapping Xavier. Allie, however, asks why they are being asked and not the seniors. Harrison answers saying that the tournament is designed to showcase potential of the schools' duelists and the seniors, who are leaving, cannot define that potential any longer, a reasoning that appeases Allison. TJ asks which school they will be facing for this exhibition and the headmaster explains that they will be facing Diamond Duel School. The word "diamond" alarms Allison but she maintains her composure. The headmaster tells them that the duels will be Action Duels and they are to prepare with Harrison every day, after school. The three of them are dismissed. Maxen heads back to class and TJ tries to talk to Allie, who tells him that he cannot talk right now. TJ goes on his way, upset and Allison stops Harrison. Allison asks what he wants with her. Harrison tries to blow it off but Allison says that with her dueling record, there is no way that she'd be recommended for this tournament. Harrison asserts that Allison has a secret and he wants to find out. Allison remains silent as Harrison continues to say that Allison's movements during her duel with Xavier were unnatural for a girl who has never been in an Action Duel. He says that she also chose to be defeated when she could have defeated Xavier, who is one of the school's best duelists. Allison asks why he's doing this as he as nothing to gain from cross-examining her. Harrison remains cryptic and keeps on his way. Harrison soon crosses paths with Xavier, who accuses Harrison of hiding something. Harrison says that eavesdropping is not a good habit. Harrison explains that he's trying to prepare for something and perhaps Allison is an asset to his goal. Xavier says that Harrison is flip-flopping between mastermind and potential police officer to which Harrison claims his does not see a difference. Allison and TJ When Allison walks back to her classroom, she spots a boy with odd blue hair holding a doll walking past her. Allison pays it no heed until she takes a second glance and finds the boy no longer there. Allison claims that she hates her life and hears a bell ring, marking the end of first period. During lunchtime, TJ finally gets a hold of Allison who is feeling better after getting an Advil from the school nurse. Allison and TJ sit together and before TJ can say a word, Allison proposes they spend the weekend together after she's not grounded. Allison explains that a few weird things have been going on her life and TJ is the one of the only normal things or people happening in her life and she doesn't want to lose him. TJ asks about the new things in her life and Allie says that she doesn't feel talking about it just yet. Suddenly, Xavier comes by and kisses Allie in front of everyone. TJ is aghast and Allison wants to bash Xavier with her lunch tray, but she risks suspension if she reacts in extreme violence. Allison is extremely irritated and asks why Xavier is here when he should be in class. Xavier says he got his schedule switched around so match his lunch schedule with Allie's, so they can be together more. Xavier then acknowledges TJ who begins to ask Allison if the two of them are really dating. Xavier wraps his arm around Allison. Allison threatens to break his wrist, causing Xavier to hold on tighter, and the "it" couple attracts a crowd. Allison gets up and abruptly leaves, not having eaten. Xavier watches smiling as she walks away. TJ asks Xavier what he wants with Allie. Xavier tells the shrimp that she interests him. TJ asserts that Xavier is troubling Allie and Xavier says "that's the point." Allison goes to her locker to get ready for her next class and a voice tells her that skipping meals is unhealthy. The boy who was holding the doll is behind her. Allison turns around and sees no one there. Meanwhile, Harrison thinks about his interaction with Allison, thinking that it wasn't smart to be so cryptic with her. A flashback is shown of Harrison convulsing and sweating last week, experiencing a vivid nightmare and at the end of it he spouts Allison's name. Harrison tells himself that he doesn't know what he's doing. he doesn't have a plan but he needs Allison for something but doesn't exactly know what that is, which is the real reason why he could not answer her question. However, Harrison suspects that Allison must have something about her for him to have such a vivid nightmare. Action Duel Training At the end of school, Allison, TJ, and Maxen must train for the Action Duels to be held in a week. The duelists first practice riding on their monsters with the Solid Vision set. Allison goes first and has no issue riding her Synchro Monsters, Orient Dragon, Gaia Knight the Force of Earth, or Heilung Hexe. TJ is much more frightened when his Psychic Nightmare takes flight. Maxen is revealed to have run a Fiend Deck of sorts and thus doesn't exactly "ride" his monsters. Harrison then trains them to battle under fire and plays her own monster, Harrison summons "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" who opens fire on Allison, TJ, and Maxen. Allison evades the bullets with incredible speed and acrobatics, causing Harrison to be certain that there is something about Allison that he needs to know. As Allison trains, two boys materialize in the alleys of Majestic City by unknown means. One of the two pulls out a tablet which contains Allison's picture, and the the boy indicates that Allison is their target. The other one confirms that "this version" is also a Turbo Duelist. The relay the other things that they know about her, saying that she is the mayor's daughter, so getting close to her won't be easy. The other says they don't have to get close to Allison, but "The Lily." The taller of the two decides to pursue Allison while the other one agrees to infiltrate one of the academies. The two then discuss the "diamonds" to which they report that the diamonds of "this dimension" have not been physically accessed by the "chosen duelists." They agree to make sure it stays that way until they have Allison on their side. The other on departs to complete his assignment while the other manages to materialize a Duel Runner. Following the day's training, Allison isn't the least winded though TJ and Maxen are a exhausted. Allison feels hungry and, reminded of her grounded status, decides to just eat at home after picking up her brothers from school. Xavier comes from behind and hugs Allison, who is not allowed to physically retaliate. Xavier invites his girlfriend to come home with him. Allison realizes that no one is around and powerfully jabs Xavier is his stomach, causing him to cringe. Allison shakes off her hand, pointing out that Xavier's got strong abs. TJ then follows after Allie, so they can pick up her brothers together. When Allison reaches the school, Allison's brothers Noel and Leon hug their sister and present her with great news, saying that they are going to enter a dueling tournament in a few months. Allison and TJ share the same look as she thought that only the high school students would be in the tournament as Action Duels can be dangerous. At home, Allison greets her mother, but her father is not yet home. Natasha made some snacks for her kids, but Allison simply makes a sandwich for herself before retreating to her room and emptying her books for homework. Allison receives a call from Julia to come to the Floral Hurricane hideout. Allison responds saying that she cannot since she is grounded for the rest of the week. Julia says that she doesn't care and wants to know where the Hope Diamond Dragon is. Allison is perplexed by Julia's rage and calls her on it. Allison lies and says that she still cannot find it. Allison is pressed as to why Julia is so obsessed with the monster card and Julia abruptly hangs up. Julia grabs an empty bottle and smashes it against the wall. Kai, Emon, and Claire are also at the hideout and they have completely rummaged though Allison's part of the hideout, not having found the monster card there or anywhere in her Duel Runner. Claire wants to know what the big deal is, ad Julia tells her to shut up and put everything back the way it was, so Allison does not know they went through her things. Mysterious Opponent Allison goes on to think about the kid she saw at school and she quickly believes that kid has some sort of correlation to her new dragon that Julia is so obsessed with. Allison takes another look at the card and sincerely wishes that it wasn't a WATER monster. Allison's dragon then glows and she drops the card, afraid. Allison receives a text message from an unknown source that reads "CHEVALIER DE FLEUR." Allison becomes alarmed as that is the name of her ace monster. A second message reads "TURBO DUEL." Allison is stunned and doesn't know what to do, causing her to briefly panic. A Third text message reads "WINDOW," causing Allison to look outside her window seeing a bow who looks like TJ. Allison thinks its him and calms herself. She rushes out of the house and approaches "TJ" but comments on his vastly different, darker appearance. Allison then recollects herself and says that TJ doesn't know about her Turbo Dueling and asks who the boy really is. The boy explains that he is not her childhood friend but someone interested in the Hope Diamond Dragon that Allison possesses. Allison becomes defensive very quickly and demands to know who the boy is. The boy demands a Turbo Duel tonight and maybe she'll get her answers. Allison wants to know what will happen if she refuses. The other boy comments that though Allie fights a lot with her father, he is very important to her. If word got out that Allison was involved in a Duel Gang, he'd be ruined. Allison agrees to the conditions. Just as she does, Allison's father gets home. Allison does to greet him and when she turns around to see the TJ lookalike, he is gone, confuse Allison to no end. When Allison's father gets into the house, Leon and Noel jubilantly hug their sons. Allison remains distant and tells her brothers to tell Arthur what happened at school today. Leon and Noel mention the upcoming tournament and that they were selected to enter it. Allison has not desire to share anything with her father but simply tells her that her week-long detention has been lifted. Arthur asks why, and Allison says that she doesn't know. Arthur says that she's still grounded until Saturday, and Allison says that's just fine. That night, Allison uses her laptop to log into her Duel Runner's mainframe and activate it. She removes all traceable signals. Allie's Duel Runner leaves the Floral Hurricane hideout and guides itself to a few blocks away from Allison's home. Allison keeps track of the police routes by guiding her runner against the street cameras. Allison grabs her Deck and a hoodie and jumps from the second floor of her bathroom window, dashing her way to her runner as quickly as she can. When Allison gets to her runner, the TJ lookalike greets her while his own runner is next to hers. The boy is happy Allison showed up. Allison asks how he was able to track her Duel Runner. The boy is curious why Allison didn't ask how he disappeared so quickly earlier, causing Allie to simply glare at him. The boy then says that if they Turbo Duel then many of her questions should be answered. Allie then asks about the city's police officers who will be on their tail the moment Speed World 2 is activated. The boy pulls out a diamond, which is known as the Allnatt. The yellow diamond glows and releases a bright flash, but it doesn't seem to do anything as the sheen dissipates. Allison asks what he did and the boy mounts his duel runner and puts on his helmet, explaining that Allison will find out soon enough. Allison mounts her pink and golden runner as well, putting on her helmet. Both duelists activate Speed World 2 and set off, drawing five cards. Navigation Category:Duels Category:Allie's Duels